The invention relates generally to the field of electronic automobile control and more specifically to the field of modifying vehicle function and response according to selected events.
Vehicle manufacturers build increasingly greater functionality into today""s automobiles. Among those functions are remote keyless entry, whereby a key fob signals a receiver in the car to unlock one or more doors. Quickly pressing and releasing the control for an electrically driven window can cause the window to raise or lower to its extreme position. Deactivating the ignition sends power to the radio until the key is removed or a door is opened. These are examples of the increased functions available in a modern automobile.
Many of these functions are built into the automobile at the time of manufacture or at the time of sale. One problem with this approach arises when an automobile user wants to add functions at a later date. A number of aftermarket devices add functionality to an automobile. In some cases the on-board computer is reprogrammed with the additional functionality. In other cases the automobile is disassembled to some extent so that hardware components can be added to provide the additional functionality, or in order to rewire and reprogram the existing hardware.
There are several problems with these approaches. First, reprogramming the on-board computer or existing hardware requires the services of a trained technician whom the automobile user must seek out each time they want to change the functionality of the automobile. Second, both reprogramming and adding hardware require tools and expertise that the average user does not posses. Third, adding hardware tends to be time-consuming for the average user or costly, if the user employs a technician. Fourth, functionality installed in one automobile is not easily transferred to another. Fifth, none of the methods inhibit quick or easy changes to vehicle functionality, such as when a different user drives the automobile and wants to disable a function.
What is needed is a device that adds functionality to the automobile and is easily installed by the average user.
The present invention includes a system and method for modifying a vehicle function. The method comprises receiving an indication of an event initiated by an automobile user; determining an additional automobile feature corresponding to the event; and directing an automobile module via a diagnostic port of an automobile to perform the addition feature.